The Memories Will Never Fade
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. They might not have been sixteen anymore, but the memories would never fade.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third part of the trilogy, please read and review**

**Rhyleigh**

* * *

><p>It sounded like a fairy tale. Seven sixteen year olds, living the perfect life, for twelve months. But that was Solar Blue Surf Academy- the most prestigious surfing school in the whole of Australia- was. A fairy tale for any teenage surfer.<p>

For Bec Sanderson, Anna Peterson, Perri Lawe, Matt Leyland, Heath Carol, Dean Edgely and little Fly Watson, their fairy tale came true. They were the Solar Blue class of 2005, the ones who had made themselves a home within the big boarding house. They were the teenagers who had found themselves on the waves every morning, the temperature not bothering them the slightest. They had swum lap after lap in the ocean pool, finally battling it out in the final showdown that would determine their rank in the year.

It had only been half a point between the seven of them- but in the end, tiny Fiona 'Fly' Watson and Dean 'Edge' Edgely were the ones who had taken out the spots.

Edge had sworn they only had a fishbowl friendship- the only reason they got along so well was because they were in such a close proximity to each other. And it was true- while they fought like siblings at times; they were the best of friends.

They swore that they would be the best of friends, even after they left Solar Blue. But when they departed Blue Water Beach, that promise had been forgotten.

Edge headed onto the pro-circuit and Bec headed to the University of Queensland. Anna went home to Germany, and Matt and Perri went to opposite sides of Victoria. Heath was free to roam Australia, while little Fly, the youngest and smallest of the group, postponed her pro-circuit tour for a year, deciding to stay in Blue Water.

The day they stepped into the future together was the last they saw of each other, for eight years.

Eight long years.

Bec- the head of Solar Blue- was the one to instigate a reunion, with the help of Anna. She didn't know how it was going to work, but they all managed to make the journey- no matter how long or short- back to Blue Water.

It was like they had never been apart- they were suddenly the sixteen year olds who had woken at the crack of dawn to surf once more.

Since that day, they had promised not to stay apart. They still lived their separate lives, all through Australia, but were as close as ever. Bec called at least twice a week, just as a check up, and they texted and emailed almost daily.

But it was the invitations that arrived in the mail, eighteen months after their original reunion, that blew them all away.

_Your presence is welcomed to celebrate the marriage of_

_Fiona Jane Watson _

_and _

_Heath Joseph Carol _

_On the 24__th__ of October _

_2:00 p.m_

_At Blue Water Beach_

_The reception to be held at Blue Water Boat Club_

_RSVP_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>They all had the same reactions.<p>

"Heath and Fly?"

"What?"

"MARRIED!"

"Can you believe it?" Perri laughed down the phone to Matt.

"Heath and Fly", Edge chuckled, as Bec rambled in his ear.

"They were the last couple I thought would get married!" Bec said.

"I expected Anna and Joe to get married, personally", Matt said to Perri.

But reality had set in. not only did their mishmash group of friends have a child in the mix; they were tossing in a wedding.

Making a drama out of things was the way they were- Fly breaking the carwash (resulting in the seven of them giving up a whole Saturday to wash cars by hand), Edge leading himself off the tracks and spending the night in the Australian bush (SES services were called, as they paced the big boarding house frantically), Bec having her head stapled back together after surfing while her temper took control of her body (after that incident, it was made a rule in the Solar Blue house- don't surf while you're angry).

Five RSVP text messages were sent, all to Fly, with a message along the same lines:

_**A wedding? Why didn't you tell us!**_

"I knew they'd react this way!" Heath chuckled- he was still the stirrer of the group. "when do you think we should go to Blue Water next? To work everything out with the gang?"

Fly smiled down at her phone, typing out a message.

_**Wanted it to be a surprise :) can everyone make Blue Water on the 30th?**_

It was a little over two weeks away- just the right amount of time to get everyone ready for the trip. They were still scattered, as they had been when they met each other as sixteen year olds, but not as dramatically.

With Bec in Blue Water, Edge was less than a three hour drive away. Perri was still on the Gold Coast, swapping in between her home there to Matt's home in Melbourne (the pair were even closer than they had been as sixteen year old surfers, Matt's little girl Tahlia bringing them together as friends). Anna was in western Sydney and Fly and Heath lived on the south coast (a far way from both of their families).

"They don't know they're actually going to be in the wedding, do they?" Fly said to Heath, and the brown haired boy shook his head. It had been his philosophy since they first met- don't ask, just tell (one that had gotten him into hot water on several occasions).

Fly was a girl with many sisters- Kate, Jen, Nell, Liz and Josie were all married, and all with at least two children of their own. Fly knew, from the moment that Heath proposed (a spontaneous, out of the blue moment- they had been sitting on the back veranda, bowls of cornflakes in front of them, when he put the question out there. "Hey Fly? Want to marry me?" a ring had been produced, and she had been so excited, she knocked over both glasses of orange juice) that she'd be put in the position where she'd have to choose between her sisters.

But Heath, being Heath, had found a loophole. He always did, really.

"You don't have to choose them!" he said cheerfully, patting her shoulder. "Who wants five bridesmaids anyway, when you can have three? Bec, Perri and Anna. Worked it out already". He nodded, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

And, in a way, it was.

Bec, Perri and Anna. Edge, Matt and Joe. The ultimate wedding party. The couples they had been when they were sixteen, reunited for the permanent union of a couple.

That night, all seven members of the Solar Blue class of 2005 went to bed with wedding bells ringing, impatiently awaiting the 30th.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review!**  
><strong>Much love xx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Married, I still can't freakin' believe it", Matt chuckled to Bec, as he helped Tahlia out of her car seat. "Fly and Heath, did you pick them?"<p>

"I picked Joe and Anna. Wouldn't mind her as a sister in law, can you drop some hints to Joe? Being the little sister I get ignored". She narrowed her eyes darkly. "It's a few measly minutes!"

"You need to let that go, you really do". Matt broke into a grin, as Tahlia hugged Bec's legs.

"Hi Aunty Bec!"

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" she laughed, swinging the little girl into her arms and peppering her with kisses. "You're getting so big!"

"I'm good!" she grinned, full of life from the power nap she had in the car. "Is Garry here? Do you think me and Garry can go surfing like last time?"

"I think he might", Bec said seriously, and the little girl wriggled until Bec set her down, running towards the house, full speed ahead.

They weren't blood related, but they were as much as a family as ever.

* * *

><p>It was utter madness the moment Heath and Fly pulled up outside the big boarding house in Blue Water. Bec had spotted them first, abandoning her plate of spaghetti and taking off towards the front door (and yet, the group of kids didn't even blink an eyelid- they were so used to things like that).<p>

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Anna squealed excitedly, almost lifting Fly off the ground in excitement.

"Fly, you lucky, lucky girl!" Perri laughed, wrapping her arms around the two.

"We still can't believe it!" Bec giggled, before trying to envelope all three girls in her arms. "I mean, its Fly and Heath!"

"If anything, we thought Anna and Joe", Matt agreed.

"What?" Anna turned to him.

"Oh, like you didn't think the same thing", Matt scoffed, and Perri broke into a grin.

"We had money set on it, actually".

"You're funny", Joe said sarcastically, and Bec lovingly punched her brother in the arm.

"We really are".

"Want to know the best news?" Fly checked, and Perri immediately jumped to conclusions.

"I'm gonna be an aunty! You're gonna have a baby!"

"No", Heath said quickly.

"No". Fly shook her head, and Perri visibly deflated.

"Oh".

"So, we were thinking, and there needs to be a wedding party of some sort", Heath told them casually. "And who better to be in the wedding party but you lot? This is non-optional".

"Yes!" Anna shrieked, answering for all of them.

It was a mess of limbs, as they all tried to hug Heath and Fly at once. Tahlia, laughing hysterically, wriggled into the huddle, shrieking eagerly.

They had laughed and they had cried together. They had spent every moment together, for a full year. And yet, it was the beginning of a new era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Tahlia was the only one to make it to bed that night, Garry carrying the sleeping girl upstairs and away from the seven laughing adults. Tucking her in, he had retreated to his own bed, the noise from downstairs dying down a little when they realised the time.<p>

And when they woke up, the alarms going off in unison in the storey above them, they were tangled together, a pile of arms and limbs.

"Good morning!" Garry said brightly, flicking on the ceiling lights and temporarily blinding them all. "Ready to train, Bec?"

"Gimme five", she murmured, picking herself up from the floor. Poking him in the chest on her way past, she tossed out an accusation. "Why are you so perky? And what's with the smiling? It's weird".

(Garry had learnt very early on in the time they had lived together that Bec had to have a minimum of five hours sleep. It didn't matter when and it didn't matter where, but if she didn't, she was the snippy one. And only towards him. She was a mystery in every sense of the word, but Garry loved it.)

"Daddy!" Tahlia climbed into his chest, poking him awake. "Daddy, lets go and train!"

"You've corrupted my kid". Matt didn't open his eyes, but pointed towards Garry.

From that moment on, life in the Solar Blue boarding house was full swing. With the teenagers coming down the stairs for training (Tahlia happily tagging along, loving the chill in the early morning air), Bec and Garry watching from the sand, the other six slowly waking up and making their way down to the beach.

Their weekend away was full on- they all knew it would be, but Fly and Heath hadn't realised exactly how full on it was going to be.

They booked the surf club for the reception (with a whole lot of sweet talking from Garry).

They searched dresses for the girls and suits for the boys; only settling on Tahlia's little flower girl dress.

And they booked the hotel where Fly and her bridesmaids would be staying.

"Are you pumped for the wedding of the century?" Bec asked Garry, the day after everyone had left.

Grinning hugely, he nodded.

"Bring it on".


	5. Chapter 5

Fly knew wedding plans were intense (she had five older sisters, all of whom were married), but she never realised how intense they would be with Perri Lawe on the job. Before she could really register what was happening, Perri had emailed her pictures and patterns and designs, asking for her opinion.

'I really think this one would suit you, Fly', she had written in an email, and Fly had just laughed, showing the emails to Heath.

The two were full swing in wedding preparations, with at least four out of their five bridesmaids and groomsmen calling every day.

(Even little Tahlia called, much to Fly's amusement. She had a fifteen minute conversation with the little girl before Matt realised what had happened, apologising several times before hanging up.)

"This is it", Heath said over breakfast. "The last week as an unmarried couple. Just hanging out, eating breakfast".

"What, are you planning on not eating breakfast when we get married?" Fly said in amusement.

"No, I mean in a week we'll actually be getting married. We'll be back in Blue Water tomorrow night and getting married in a week. We'll have to put up with the whole over the top freak show again".

"Don't call them a freak show, Heath".

"Have you seen them recently?"

"I've seen them; I know what they're like".

"You read the emails".

"I get the emails".

"Bec Sanderson. She has called the boat club at least once a day, to clarify that its actually booked for the reception, like Garry didn't do it when we were first in Blue Water. Perri Lawe, who has flooded our inbox so badly no amount of deleting will fix it. Our computer is on a go slow. And because of that, Anna Peterson has taken to snail mailing her ideas to us. Matt and Tahlia Leyland, who call at least twice a day to check everything is okay, and can they do anything? And then dear Dean Edgely, who calls to apologise for all their calling".

Fly snickered, knowing that he was completely right and no amount of arguing was going to change Heath's opinion on the people he had lived with for a year of his life and was best friends with.

"What happens if they email us while we're there?" he said in a panic, almost dropping his cereal spoon.

Fly had to laugh- it was moments like that that made her glad that she was spending the rest of her life with the boy across from her. Because he was her Heath and she loved him just the way she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Fly knew wedding plans were intense (she had five older sisters, all of whom were married), but she never realised how intense they would be with Perri Lawe on the job. Before she could really register what was happening, Perri had emailed her pictures and patterns and designs, asking for her opinion.

'I really think this one would suit you, Fly', she had written in an email, and Fly had just laughed, showing the emails to Heath.

The two were full swing in wedding preparations, with at least four out of their five bridesmaids and groomsmen calling every day.

(Even little Tahlia called, much to Fly's amusement. She had a fifteen minute conversation with the little girl before Matt realised what had happened, apologising several times before hanging up.)

"This is it", Heath said over breakfast. "The last week as an unmarried couple. Just hanging out, eating breakfast".

"What, are you planning on not eating breakfast when we get married?" Fly said in amusement.

"No, I mean in a week we'll actually be getting married. We'll be back in Blue Water tomorrow night and getting married in a week. We'll have to put up with the whole over the top freak show again".

"Don't call them a freak show, Heath".

"Have you seen them recently?"

"I've seen them; I know what they're like".

"You read the emails".

"I get the emails".

"Bec Sanderson. She has called the boat club at least once a day, to clarify that it's actually booked for the reception, like Garry didn't do it when we were first in Blue Water. Perri Lawe, who has flooded our inbox so badly no amount of deleting will fix it. Our computer is on a go slow. And because of that, Anna Peterson has taken to snail mailing her ideas to us. Matt and Tahlia Leyland, who call at least twice a day to check everything is okay, and can they do anything? And then dear Dean Edgely, who calls to apologise for all their calling".

Fly snickered, knowing that he was completely right and no amount of arguing was going to change Heath's opinion on the people he had lived with for a year of his life and was best friends with.

"What happens if they email us while we're there?" he said in a panic, almost dropping his cereal spoon.

Fly had to laugh- it was moments like that that made her glad that she was spending the rest of her life with the boy across from her. Because he was her Heath and she loved him just the way she was.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heath, its Bec!" Bec said brightly, as the man on the other end picked up. Frowning at what sounded like a groan, she started to speak again. "I was just calling to check-"<p>

"The dresses are okay".

"What?"

"So are the suits". He glared at Fly, who was giggling on the lounge.

"Excuse me?"

"And the surf club is booked and everything is sorted", he rushed, before throwing the phone at Fly. Her eyes widened and she let out a little shriek, before sighing heavily and holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Good, Fly. What's wrong with Heath?"

"He's feeling a little stressed", she said, before hoiking a pillow across the room and hitting her fiancée in the head like she intended. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that Garry's going to pick you up from the airport tomorrow morning".

"Oh. That's fine, thanks Bec".

"How is everything?"

Heath chuckled, as he saw Fly's shoulders deflate.

"Everything's fine, Bec. Everything's going to plan", she assured the brunette. "We've got some last minute packing to do, alright? I'll talk to you later, bye!"

And she promptly hung up, before joining Heath's hysterical laughter.

"How did we get friends like them?" he wanted to know.

"Bad luck?" she shrugged, unable to wipe the grin off her face. As much as they laughed and joked, they wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
